The present invention relates to sealing gaskets and more particularly to a novel joint for joining a multi-piece gasket.
When relatively large gasket structures are to be utilized, sectional gaskets provide certain advantages with respect to manufacture, storage, handling and installation. Sectional gaskets can also be utilized to provide a variety of gasket shapes and sizes by joining gasket sizes together in different combinations.
Typical prior art gaskets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,670 and 4,293,135. These multi-piece gaskets are joined by a customary tongue and groove or dovetail joint. These dovetail joints are very weak in the axial direction and generally will not support the joined gasket pieces sufficiently to allow handling of the assembled gasket during installation. The dovetail joint also does not provide an effective seal across the joint without using a supplemental sealant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gasket joint for a multi-piece gasket that provides a joint having superior strength so as to allow substantial handling of an assembled gasket during installation. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a gasket joint having superior sealing capabilities so as to eliminate the need for any supplemental sealant in the joint area.